A Demon's Call
by Zekrommoo7
Summary: Francis and his friends have decided to run away together. They have been in England for a couple weeks. One day, at a local pub, Gilbert dares Francis. The man on the receiving end of the dare would forever change Francis's life.
1. Chapter 1

Francis laughed, lightheartedly tossing the small plush tomato over Antonio's head where Gilbert was quick to snatch it up. They had been playing keep away like this for a while. "Mon ami, you must be faster than that!"

Antonio snorted in defiance, "Oh yeah? I'll show you faster!" As Gilbert tossed the tomato back toward Francis, Antonio slammed into the Frenchman. The Spaniard succeeded in knocking him onto the bed, so he could grab the tomato. "Who's slow now mi amigo?"

Gilbert, who had fallen over laughing, sat up waving his wallet around... wait no... that was Francis's wallet! "Hey brohauses! The awesome Gilbert is inviting you two idiots to get a hella drunk!"

Francis huffed indignantly, "Not with my wallet you're not!"

Antonio stood dramatically on the bed, "Nothing to fear! I shall pay for us today!" Francis and Gilbert cheered.

The three of them had been staying at a small hotel in the middle of a busy British city. The three had bought plane tickets and run away from home. They had been here for about two weeks. They had also not bothered to tell anyone where they were going.

About an hour later they went out, they visited a small pub. It was owned by an annoyed Scotsman who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Antonio bought each of them bought beer since it was the cheapest thing they sold. The three liked this place, it was small so often not many people were ever there to judge them. This time they sat near the middle of the room since as Gilbert said, "There awesomeness could project around the room."

After about half an hour they were considerably drunk. Gilbert piped up after finishing what looked like his eighth beer. (Hard to tell as the table was filled with multiple cups from all three of them) "Hey Francis! I have a dare for you!"

Francis lifted his head, "Anything."

Gilbert snickered looking around the room. "go up to...," his crimson eyes settled upon a blonde Englishman with scruffy hair, "him! Tell him you like him or some gay crap!"

Francis knew he was the only one officially gay in their group, so his friends teased him for it, but right now he was too drunk to care. "You're on!"

Francis strolled over to the British gentleman. He found himself starring at his strangely thick eyebrows for a second before he was able to utter anything. "Mon amour! Where have you been all my life? What could cause me to be blessed with an angel straight from heaven like you?" Francis even went so far as to grab his hand and gently kiss it. He could hear his friends cracking up back at their table.

Francis looked up to see the man's face. His sparkling green eyes were dancing with rage, but his face was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. He was kind of cute. "You bloody frog! What in the bloody hell was that about?! You evil, despicable, git! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

The Scott behind the counter glanced over. "Everything okay over there Arthur?" Arthur turned to nod. Francis smiled learning his name. "Mon ange, I only wish to serve you."

Arthur's head snapped back to him. His eyes were still full of rage, just not as much. "You can serve me by crawling back to the hole you came from!"

Francis dropped to a knee, bowing. "If that is what your heart wishes." He grabbed Arthur's hand again to kiss it, but it was quickly pulled away. Francis stood, he knew he would be too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow, but the angry British gentleman sparked something in Francis that he had never felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this for a long time. Especially since this is one of my favorites! But, unfortunately I lost all my drafts for this story. I could not continue even if I wanted since I did not remember what went on. Recently, however, I found my drafts! I had at least one or two more chapters and a handful of other stories in the same AU. So, expect me to update this again in the near future. Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

Francis awoke with a pounding headache. He didn't have the will to open his eyes and get up. That is until he felt the presence of another warm body beside him. Francis forced his eyes open and saw Antonio next to him. There were only two beds in the hotel room. Under normal circumstances, when the three weren't drunk off their asses, Gilbert and Antonio shared a bed. They jokingly said they wanted to stay as far away from the perverted Frenchman as possible. He wondered if anything had happened in this bed beyond where his drunken memory could reach.

Well, he was awake now, so he might as well sit up. He over dramatically put a hand on his head where the pain blazed. Francis got up, dressing himself and searching for pain killers. As he searched, he let his mind wander. He felt like he was forgetting something important. He thought as hard as he could. Furious emerald eyes appeared in his mind. There it was, what he was forgetting, but he couldn't place them. "Mon dieu, my head is splitting." Francis had yet to find the painkillers. He glanced around. Gilbert was snoring loudly, and Antonio was buried in blankets. They weren't waking any time soon.

He continued his search and eventually found the painkillers in Gilbert's drawer. He took a couple and found a pen. The fact that he couldn't remember who those eyes belonged to bothered him greatly. Maybe he'd find a clue if he went back to the bar. He knew his friends would freak out if he wasn't there so leaving them a note would be for the best. "Let's see," he muttered to himself as he wrote. "Going out, try to be back in a few hours. See you then." Francis then signed his name and put on some lipstick to kiss the paper. He didn't have to, but he liked being extra,

Francis stumbled out of the hotel. The pills had helped the ache in his forehead to become a dull throb. He set his sights back to the pub of last night. He desperately wanted to know who he was forgetting. Hopefully his memory would jog when he entered the pub. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working.

The bartender glared at him, "Back so soon? You don't look too good." Clearly, this man with a cigarette in his mouth could see a hangover no matter how hard someone tried to cover it up.

"Mon ami, I feel I have forgotten something."

The bartender shrugged, turning away. "I don't know what that could be. But I do know I'm not yer friend."

Francis sighed and walked to the table of last night. There was still nothing returning from last night. At least, not stuff he wanted. He was on the verge of giving up, but he looked around the pub again just in case. His eyes fell upon an Englishman with scruffy blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and furious emerald eyes. Suddenly it all came flooding back and Francis felt a smile on his lips. He casually walked over and sat down. The man, Arthur was it? Nearly spit out his tea. "Hello mon ami, have we met before? You feel like I've met you somewhere."

Arthur scowled and slapped down his tea. "Of course you fucking know me! Came over here trying to flirt all bloody drunk last night!"

Ah, so his angry little angel remembered him. He wondered if he could make a better impression now that he wasn't wasted. "Well mon ange, I apologize sincerely for what I did yesterday. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my inexcusable behavior."

Something like humor danced in Arthur's eyes for only a second. "Well... If you really feel bad frog, then I _might_ forgive you."

Francis was more than happy to play along with Arthur. If he needed to bed for forgiveness, then he would do it. "Would such a beautiful angel really forgive a lowly drunkard like me?"

Arthur snickered with a slight blush and Francis loved it. Before either of them could respond, the bartender appeared next to their table. "This guy giving you trouble again Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and shook his head. "No Allistor, he's being good today. Right frog?

Francis nodded, biting back his reply. He didn't like the way Allistor glared at him. Apparently though, that response was fine because he walked away. Arthur looked back at Francis apologetically. "Sorry about him, he just doesn't want me to get hurt."

Francis leaned forward across the table. He had no intention of hurting the man in front of him. Quietly he whispered, "Mon ange, my angel, you have nothing to worry about from me." Francis smiled, watching Arthur turn a shade of red. He smiled though, God he had a handsome smile, and looked like he was about to say something. However, he froze when the screen of his phone lit up. It was sitting on the table showing that Arthur had received a text from...Satan? No, he must have misread. That was ridiculous. More importantly, why did Arthur snatch his phone away and quickly hide it? "Who was that Arthur?" He asked with concern.

Arthur's eyes darted to meet his nervously. "Who was what? Oh, the text? Haha, it was nothing to worry about. It's just um... an old acquaintance bugging me for something I did a long time ago. I'm sorry. I must go."

He stood and was about to leave before Francis stopped him, grabbing his sleeve. "Why? Will you be here tomorrow? I want to see you again."

Arthur looked up at Francis helplessly. "I'm sorry, I-I can't tell you anything. I'll try and be here tomorrow... but I make no promises. If not, ask Allistor. Now please let go of me, I really have to leave."

Before Arthur could yank his arm away, Francis pulled him into a hug. He was surprised when Arthur hugged him back, even if it was only for a moment. He stood there dazed as Arthur walked, he away. He watched his angel quickly tell something to Allistor and disappear into the back of the bar. He sighed, feeling he had been close to... to something. He checked the time and found it far past the time he said he would be back. His friends were probably worried. Francis hung his head as he walked back to the hotel.


End file.
